were they meant to be
by xXxMidNightxXx
Summary: well it good r
1. Chapter 1

So there was a girl, she was fat, ugly, and always wanted to find the right man. So one day there was a skinny, lonely man crying and the girl went up to him and said what is wrong, he said I have had so many girlfriends and I just wanted to find the right girl but that wish obviously cant come true. She said well I am having the same problem so they start dating and for a long time she couldn't trust him at all. then he proposes to her and she says yes after like a year and she is like yes I will. So like a day after they get married she says are you sure you LOVE me and want to spend the REST of your LIFE with me he said I am so sure and I love you with everything I got. So the have been doing good and one day she gets a phone call from the police and the policeman says are you Lacey Galloway, she says yes, yes I am. Why? What's wrong? The man says well we found Jason Galloway walking down the street with six other women and he is in jail for prostitute pick up and he has a 5000 bail. She drives up to the station and she is like how in the hell can you do this to me. Well, a month later he gets a call from his so-called GIRLFRIEND and she is like im pregnant with a baby so you have to be here with me. So he finds out his wife has been sick and she went to the doctor and she found out she was also pregnant so he was like what can I do. He sat on the couch thinking for like a hour. And he finally decided that he would leave his wife for this skanky batch. They got divorced and she is like im pregnant what should I do. So she was like everything blew up just as I thought. she called him up and said '' you are a freaking butt hole, don't ever call my house again.'' She was like I knew it was to good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

So it is Fall by now and she has had her baby and it she a beautiful little girl. She said she has to move on with her life and that she cant stay in her house 24/7 and that she is going out looking for the perfect dad. Well, she finds this skater dude and he looked in her eyes and said you are so freaking beautiful. And she said you are too but I hope you don't mind I have a baby but im not married and more bc my husband left me for so skanky girl. So are you anything like that. Well not exactly but I do like to hang with my friends on Fridays. Oh that's fine I love to hang with my friends too. Do you smoke or drink. Heck yea im a party animal. Kewl, that is so awesome. they date for like two years and they are so happy together and her baby starts calling him daddy and he gets so excited. She finally starts asking do you love and he knelt down and said yes, will you marry me. She is so excited and says yes I will marry you. They are engaged and she is planning her wedding. the day of her wedding she gets in a wreck driving herself to the place of her wedding. about the time of her wedding her husband called she couldn't pick up, called the house no answer, and he finally said I cant get a hold of her and he went looking for her, he was so scared because he saw her car slammed against a tree and he said it cant be is she dead(starting to cry he said) I miss you and I love you. So he called the police and they took her in the hospital. She is in the hospital now and her arm and leg is broke and she has a fractured skull and all she wants to do is say sorry to her fiancé for missing the wedding. Well she says well can we get married and he says here and she says yes here right now. They get married and she is disabled for about a year and she goes backed to the doctor every Tuesday and Thursday. They last visit she said will I be able to have a baby. The doctor says of course you are physically able now. She says thank you doctor. Her first child is like about to be 4 and she is growing up so fast and she finds out her mom is pregnant and she is like mommy why didn't you tell me momma. Her mom said I thought you new honey and she said mommy is it a boy or a girl like me. She said I don't know yet I will have to go back to the doctor. So she finally told the good news and her mom was like why didn't you wait a year or two. She said mom because it is my life, my body, my kids, and my husband………………………………...MORE TO COME

xXxMidNightxXx


End file.
